historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Casimir I
|birth_place= |death_date= (aged 44) |death_place= St. Berkshire's Castle, , Polish Empire |allegiance= First Polish Empire Swedish Empire |serviceyears= 1818-1843;his death |rank= Emperor and King of Polish Empire King of Sweden |unit= 14th Dragoon Regiment |commands= Marshal of France; British and Sweden |battles= Napoleonic Wars Austrian-Polish War Salvadorean Revolutionary War |awards= Emperor, King of Poland and Sweden |relations= George III (bestfather) John II Ellison (father) Kate I (girlfriend) Charles XIV John (Swedish brother) Alexander III (brother) Luis de Rohan (best best French friend) Napleon Bonaparte (brother) Richard Montgomery (cousin) Charles Louis Danny Ellison (son) Danny Knight II (brother) Sir Danny Knight III (son) |laterwork= 1st Military Governor of Arkansas |}} Casimir I & III Ellison of Poland (also Kasimir Ellison) ( ; 16 February 1799 – 14 December 1843) was known as Casimir I, American-born soldier, First Emperor and King of Poland as (Casimir I Ellison), and King of Sweden as (Casimir III Ellison). One greatest monarchs in Salvadorean of Independence, and Polish-Austrian War (1839-1843;his death). He was born Danny James Ellison; on 16 February 1799, live in , , United States of America. Also as nickname "Moustache Raptor". He was a younger brother of King of Great Britian, brother, Danny Knight II. He also a King of Poland (1849-1863), Hes great-uncle, Richard Montgomery–Ellison (1738–1775), tells him to stop fight. Also he wearing was British Officer Uniform with Epaulette and white stockings. Year before Mexican-American War, he have a fort at named Fort Berkshire. Alexander III, and Ellison. He was wounded of dueling with Salvador. He was a good friend Franklin Pierce, and he agreed to let him to be hes Vice President of United States. Ellison and Pierce went two wars in Mexican-American War was Battle of Monterrey and Battle of Wood Lake. His oldest brother, Sir Danny II Knight Ellison (1779-1865), was Marshal of British Army. Ellison was wounded, General Luis de Salvador. After Polk death, he got a message form Polish men named "Jan Kasimir–Redkowsky", ask Ellison to be King of Poland and Second Poland Republic. Hes one of hes ancestor(s) is "Charles II John of Poland (1642-1690)". During one week during hes king, The Emperor of Austria, William III of Austria don't like Ellison, so William declared war agianist Poland. A week later, hes brother, Alexander III to visit Ellison. Five years before Polish-Austrian War, Poland went to war with Swedish Empire. His first Prime Minister of Poland was Casimir's friend John Czarniecki. He met Emperor Alexander I of Russia, and Field marshal, Mikhail Kutuzov also they be bestest friends. He was nephew of first Military Governor of Pennsylvania James Ellison III (1756-1824). Around during the war agianist Austira Empire. During Poland's favourate allies and friends are Napoleon I, First Emperor of the French. Napoleon is Ellison's Cousin, On March 4, 1854, he was wounded during the Battle of Warsaw. He was have six son. At the time, hes brother and hes cousin ride to victory, Soon Danny II is angry towards hes claim, Joesph III. His favourate besr best Russian Marshal Mikhail Kutuzov. During hes last battle before hes death, He march with hes family to last Battle of Sztumska, that near Warsaw. Ellison was so wounded, hes brother and hes cousin carried me to St. Berkshire's Castle. Hes wife, Kate I worried about him, at 6:20pm on May 14, 1863, he died at aged 64, After hes death hes wife died of next mouth. Hes son, John III secession him. Military service .]] Danny Charles II Ellison was born on March 6, 1799, live in , , United States of America. He was a son of George III and haves oldier brother named Alexander III. On March 4, 1842, he in United States Army and be 1st Military Governor of Arkansas. His great grandfather, Joseph IV (1723-1783). At age of 18, he got British Officer Uniform gived by his brother, King of Great Britian, Alexander III. During his father, John II Ellison (1761–1848), a soldier, and journalist. Ellison rembered that, if he was born in 1799. His uncle Franklin Ellison (1754-1824), served in American Revolutionary War and War of 1812. After John died at Battle of Wood Lake at age 87. Right after, he moved to , and meet his newfather named George III. He met his new family was Alexander III, Richard Montgomery, Sir Knight II Ellison, and his new cousin Napoleon I. Mexician War Army and Epaulettes, at age of 24]] When Mexican-American War broke out in 1845. He was 2 friends was 11th James K. Polk, and General Zachary Taylor. Ellison back to U.S and joined United States Army, and Polk promoted Ellison as "Commander general". His first battle was the Battle of Palo Alto, also was friend of Franklin Pirece. When Pierce and Ellison battle together during Siege of Pueblo de Taos, Ellison was Wounded during the siege. In 1847, Polk sent Ellison to reclaim same lands, he arrives so northwest of Texas, he named it "Republic of Arkansas" and title himself as the 1st Military Governor of Arkansas. Soon, he renamed it "Arkansas" and sound like "Arkansaw". Ellison make a army called "Arkansas Army". When his cousin, Napoleon I becomes first Emperor of the French. Ellison visit France now called First French Empire, At age 27, his served First Governorcy (1837-1841), and 2nd Governorcy (1842-1849). Friends and family , and one of Casimir I's best friend whos form France]] Friend with Zachary Taylor Ellison and Taylor was friends since 1834 at ages 27, and 49. When Mexican-American broke out between United States and Mexico, he got orders form James K. Polk to get Arkansas his home. On January 5, 1845, Taylor and Ellison though together Battle of Pero Alto. Friend with James K. Polk Friend with Franklin Pierce Brother of King Alexander III of Great Britian Father of King George III of Great Britian Promotion British Officer Uniform and Epaulette First Military governor of Arkansas 1842-1850 First term Second and final term Polish Empire King of Poland at age 28]] On June 13, 1849, right Polk's death. Polish man named "Jan Kasimir IV", to ask Ellison to be new King of Poland but he title himself as (1st Emperor of the First Polish Empire). His chose his marshal is John III Knight–Sobieski. King of Sweden , Portrait of Casimir I, King of Sweden at Battle of Frankingburg]] Assassination Attempt Marshal of France Poland-Austrian War Wounded during Battle of Sztumska Wieś Final battle and death See also * Danny Knight II Ellison on Wikipedia * Casimir I Ellison of Poland and Sweden on History of Europe * Casimir I & III Ellison, In Military Issue King Casimir I have six children Family in 1854.]] * Sir Casimir Ellison (born 22 January 1254 - died 13 July 1286, aged 32) was Knight and King and Emperor of Ireland (1263-his death). * Knight II Ellison, 1st Earl of Krakow (born July 14, 1649 – died December 22, 1685, aged 36) was 1st Earl of Krakow form 1669 to 1685; his death. And was Danny Knight II's Great-Great-Great-Great granddad. * Casimir I Ellison Philippe (born 22 February 1609 – died 14 July 1678, aged 69) was first Emperor of Swedish Empire form 1632-1672. 21 Centenry * Danny Ellison (born February 20, 1997), was Airsoft player, and GhostReconbrothers. * Danny "Moustache Raptor" Ellison (born July 5, 1996), was re-actor of around 1200s, and role as Prince-Sir James Madison of England. Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles * June 13, 1849 – Decmeber 14, 1863: His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the French the Emperor of the Polish Empire * June 13, 1849 – Decmeber 14, 1863: His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the French the King of the Polish Empire * July 5, 1849 - Decmeber 14, 1863: His Imperial and Royal Majesty the King of Sweden Full Titles 1849-1863 His Imperial Majesty Casimir I, By the Grace of God and the Constitutions of the Republic, Emperor of the Polish Empire; King of the Polish Empire. 1849-1863 His Imperial Majesty Casimir I, By the Grace of God and the Constitutions of the Republic, King of Sweden. Awards and honors In Poland * Emperor of the Polish Empire * King of the Polish Empire * Order of Knight * Knight Commander * Commander In France * Marshal of France * Order of Mrshal * Knight Commander * Commander In Sweden * King of Sweden * Crown Prince * Order of King and Knight * Commander of Swedish References and notes , , United Kingdom |DATE OF DEATH = May 14, 1863 |PLACE OF DEATH = St. Berkshire's Castle, , }}